Smokescreen & Sonic's Adventure
by Dreadwing216
Summary: Doctor Eggman joins forces with the Decepticons to destroy Sonic's world and build an empire! However the Autobot Smokescreen teams up with Sonic, Tails and Amy to save their world from the evil forces and foil the plan. Crossover with Transformers Prime and Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Smokescreen & Sonic's Adventure**

Smokescreen tells the Autobots a story about how he and these video game characters managed to save the world before the Decepticons and this video game villain could destroy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smokescreen or Sonic the Hedgehog. They belong to their own worlds.

Smokescreen was sitting on a box ready to tell his fellow Autobot and Optimus Prime a story about what he and these video game characters did. Bumblebee and Bulkhead was excited to hear this story.

"So how does this story go Smokescreen?" asked Optimus Prime with interest. Ratchet on the other hand was also going to listen with interest since he wants to know what happened. "How did you save the planet Smokescreen?" asked Arcee. "Yeah how did you?" asked Jack.

"Well it started when I was on one of my recent drives…" said Smokescreen.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Sonic and Tails**

On the planet known as Mobius the Autobot Smokescreen was in his vehicle mode driving along the grassy fields enjoying the freedom and speed.

"Ahh…" said Smokescreen, "This is the life…driving fast with no cops, no speed limits or any traffic lights. Just me and the freedom of speed." Suddenly a blue mysterious object was running at super-sonic speed and ran straight past Smokescreen.

"What the…?" said Smokescreen as he braked to a stop and transformed into robot mode. "Who was that running past me?" The Autobot watched as the mysterious, blue creature ran off into the distance.

"I better go and see who this guy is" said the Autobot, "No body messes with Smokescreen as the fastest Autobot." With that he transformed back into vehicle mode and drove off to find the fast blur.

This fast blur was known as Sonic the Hedgehog who is best known as the fastest hedgehog alive in his own game title. He had ran past Smokescreen without noticing him.

"Hey Sonic!" said Tails, "Where did you go?" Sonic smiled and gave him a high five to his best friend. "I was running through the green fields." Then Tails noticed behind the hedgehog was a car coming up.

"Sonic…" said Tails pointing behind the hedgehog. Sonic looked behind him and saw the car stopping in front of him and Tails. "Hey who's car is this?" asked Sonic.

However it was no one's car as it transformed into robot mode and Sonic got into defensive position. "Who are you?" asked Sonic.

Smokescreen looked down at the hedgehog and introduced himself. "My name is Smokescreen" he said, "And I am an Autobot who protects human kind. Who are you and how fast are you?"

Sonic then got out of defensive position and looked up at Smokescreen since now that he wouldn't harm animal or human kind. "Well…" said the hedgehog, "I am Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the fastest hedgehog alive! And this is my best friend Tails." Smokescreen smiles down at him.

"Well now that we're both fast Sonic!" said Smokescreen, "You want a race?" Then a message appeared in Tails' tracking device. "Sonic…" said Tails, "We got a problem."

"Decepticons?" asked Smokescreen. Sonic looked confused at him. "What are Decepticons?" asked the hedgehog. "Decepticons…" began Smokescreen, "Are the life force of evil transformers who were once our brothers until Megatron, leader of the Decepticons wanted to conquer Cybertron and so the war against them has been like this for 4 million years." Tails was astonished by this.

"Wow!" said the fox, "But this is about Doctor Eggman." A hologram showed Doctor Eggman ready to speak to the three characters.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed the villain evilly, "So Sonic the Hedgehog, how I love to see you and Tails just standing there with…who is this with you?" Smokescreen didn't like this guy's attitude.

"I am Smokescreen" said the Autobot, "And I am a member of Team Prime…"

"I don't care what you are from!" said the doctor, "I am talking to the hedgehog!" Smokescreen just clenched his fists in annoyance as Eggman continued…

"Anyway Sonic I have joined some robot life force known as the Decepticons to destroy your world and build my empire! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" With that the hologram message ended but Smokescreen was shocked. What kind of a human would join the Decepticons?

"Why would Eggman join the Decepticons?" asked Tails with confusion. "I don't know Tails" said Sonic, "But we are going to stop them!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" said Smokescreen getting his gun ready. "Shall we save the world guys?" asked the Autobot.

Sonic nodded and so the three were about to set off when…

"SONIC!" said a pink hedgehog. Sonic looked behind him and knew who that was and he blushed slightly. "Amy" he said quietly. "Who's Amy?" asked Smokescreen. Before Sonic could answer Amy Rose ran to the blue hedgehog and knocked him over…accidently.

"Amy Rose" explained Tails, "Is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend who follows him around and loves him." Smokescreen nodded and watched poor Sonic.

"Oh Sonic!" said Amy, "I was looking for you and…who's this guy?" Smokescreen smiled down at the pink hedgehog introducing himself. "My name is Smokescreen and I'm an Autobot."

"Are you one of Eggman's creations?" asked Amy suspiciously as she wheeled out her hammer. "No, no!" said the Autobot in fear, "I'm a good guy from the planet Cybertron!" Amy puts her hammer away and smiles up at him.

"I'm sorry" she said innocently, "I thought you were evil." Smokescreen only smiled and transformed into vehicle mode opening his doors for his friends to get in.

"Shall we get moving to save the world guys?" asked the Autobot. Sonic got up and nodded in agreement. "Wanna come along Amy?" asked Sonic. The pink hedgehog only smiled and hugged him.

"I'd love to Sonic!" she squealed. With that the three got inside Smokescreen and with Sonic at the wheel they all set off to save the planet from Doctor Eggman…and the Decepticons.

End of Chapter One

Looks like Smokescreen's story will embark on one adventure with Sonic and friends. Hope you all like my crossover!

Chapter 2 will be written soon with more action and adventure. Reviews would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2: The History of Cybertron

**Chapter 2: The History of Cybertron**

OK we are now in chapter 2 of Smokescreen's story so enjoy this chapter.

Smokescreen was driving fast along the grass at a speed of 120mph. He, Sonic, Tails and Amy were going to foil Doctor Eggman and the Decepticons' plans to destroy the universe and build an empire.

Sonic would usually run but he decided to drive with Smokescreen before he could run alongside him. "So how are we devising this plan Smokescreen?" asked Amy.

"Well…" said Smokescreen, "I only thought of one: Finding Eggman and the Decepticons' base and drive into the wall head-on." Tails doesn't like that plan so he thought of another one.

"Smokescreen we can't just smash into their wall" said Tails, "But I thought of another plan to get in. If we sneak into the cargo bay and get into the control room we could foil the operation and hopefully Eggman and the Decepticons will flee our planet leaving it un-harmed."

"Great plan Tails!" said Sonic who was at the wheel driving. That plan was great! They would sneak into the cargo bay and try to sabotage the operation. However Amy had other ideas.

"No not like that!" she said, "Why don't we just go in and ask them nicely to let us in?" Sonic and Tails just looked at her annoyed. "No Amy" said Sonic, "That won't work." They all continued to drive on until Tails decided to ask Smokescreen this question…

"Smokescreen?" he asked, "What happened with the Decepticons?" Smokescreen then slowed to stop and opened the doors. "I will tell you now" he said. Sonic, Tails and Amy got out and Smokescreen transformed into robot mode and sat on a rock acting as a chair.

"Well Tails…" began Smokescreen, "Back when we was all on our home world Cybertron both us the Autobots and Decepticons all lived peacefully. Until Megatron who is formerly known as Megatronus was really angry at the High Council for choosing Orian Pax's understanding that war was not really necessary so then that was when the war started. For 4 million years the Autobots and Decepticons would just shoot one another trying to claim victory but both sides kept losing soldiers."

Tails had never known all of that before: about transformers fighting against each other and killing one another. Smokescreen continued…

"When Cybertron's core was shutting down Orian was given the Matrix of Leadership and was soon known as Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. So he ordered immediate evacuation for all Autobots to find any other worlds among the stars and so we left in the Ark to find ourselves a new world but we were soon pursued by the Decepticons in their ship known as the Nemesis. They invaded our ship but were all knocked out and so we ended up on Earth were we made friends with three human children and Megatron has been bent on revenge on Optimus ever since."

Sonic was impressed and surprised by Smokescreen's back story on Cybertron but to Tails he was soon writing every word of this historical event. He was amazed! He had never heard so much about Cybertron or the Great War that happened 4, million years ago.

"That was really great!" he said as he got his notes together. He could be an author for learning all of this. "And that's all pretty much I could tell you about" said the Autobot who looked over the edge of a cliff.

"I just wished that the war would end right now. But with Doctor Eggman joining forces with our sworn enemies it's just not going to." Sonic and Amy felt bad for Smokescreen and the war.

Sonic walked up next to Smokescreen and looked at the view. "Well…" he began, "What was life on Cybertron like before the war Smokescreen?" The Autobot turned to face Sonic and was ready to talk about life. "Life on Cybertron…" began Smokescreen, "was all peaceful and quiet with nothing to worry about. And the planet's core could support life to all transformers but now…it can't."

Tails was still researching his history on Cybertron until an enemy detection then appeared in his Miles-Electric. "Sonic!" said the fox with a warning tone, "We got company!" Both Sonic and Smokescreen turned around and got into defensive positions just as the enemy arrived.

"Well, well, well…" said the enemy who was a Decepticon, "If it isn't my sworn enemy Smokescreen."

The Autobot knew who this was; it was the Decepticon Dreadwing who tried to eliminate him and Bulkhead back on Earth. "Dreadwing…" said Smokescreen, "Long time, no see." He was now acting like Sonic. "I understand you are still alive" said Dreadwing, "But you will not live today."

Dreadwing got his sword and ran to attack Smokescreen with it. This was going to be a battle between four good guys and one bad guy.

(To be continued…)

So who will win in this battle? The good guys? Or the bad guys? Find out in chapter 3! Reviews would be nice.


End file.
